brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 23
Chapter 23 — Go Surfing Path of Truth Now that you have HM3 Surf, their are many new places to explore. One of these places is the Path of Truth. Head all the way back to Route 7 which is just before Lagoona Lake. You can immediately surf once you head down the slope just outside the gate. Then, surf until you find an entrance to a cave. Go inside the cave, and you'll have entered the Path of Truth. Many Dragon-type Pokémon can be found in this cave, but suprisingly no Rock or Ground-type Pokémon. If the player chooses to continue onto the main path and takes a right they will eventually meet a dead end. However, at the end of this path in a rock pile can be found the item Dragon Fang. The left path however, has a slope that needs HM8 Rock Climb. When the slope is climbed, the path ahead leads to a large pool and a mysterious black and white pedestal with many golden coins surrounding it. The pedestal has an upright rectangle on it, with a diagonal line dividing it into 2 different colours: black and white, hinting to be a Legendary or Mythical encounter later on. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Dragon Fang}} |- |- |- Secret Grove Another new place to explore is the Secret Grove. This grove is hidden east of Lagoona Lake. It is a compact forest-like area filled with cherry blossom trees and ponds with lily pads. To enter the grove, just surf east to the cave in Lagoona Lake. Once you arrive at the entrance, proceed to enter the grove. When the player walks in here, he or she can see quite a few cherry blossom trees and lily pads. In order to continue, turn left and walk all the way until reaching the place where a giant rock is placed. The first 3 members in the Swords of Justice — Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion, are seen here. When the player tries to approach them, they suddenly throw a sword into the ground and flee from the grove, roaming around Roria. Once the player has obtained all 3 of the afore-mentioned Pokémon caught and positions them in party, the player can now obtain the final member of this group — Keldeo, who is a Mythical Pokémon instead, in the same spot where the other 3 Pokémon fled. When encountering Keldeo, the player only has one chance, so save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. As Keldeo is a Water-type Pokémon, Net Balls have a higher catch rate and are recommended to be used on it, though it is also recommended you first throw a Quick Ball, as that has a high catch rate when used on the first turn. |- |- |- }} |- Cragonos Spring Remember that cave in Cragonos Mines? Well it is now accessible. First, make sure that you have Pokemon that have both HM3 Surf, and HM8 Rock Climb. Then travel to Cragonos Mines and head to where Adventurer Jesper is located. Go behind Jesper and use Rock Climb on the rocks and once you have climbed down the rocks, use Surf to enter the cave. Upon entrance, the player can see that the Spring has a rock and uneven ravine while many crystals can be seen on the walls. Cragonos Spring features a long water channel leading deep inside. Initially, it appears that nothing new is found here other than Clauncher when surfing, but there is a rumour that a special Pokémon would appear here on a certain day of the week. Later on, it was revealed to be Lapras, which waits for the player every Monday in the deepest section of Cragonos Spring, referencing its encounter in Union Cave, Johto. As Lapras is rather hard to catch, players are recommended to stock up on Dusk or Net Balls from the Poké Ball Emporium, Anthian City - Shopping District before battling and catching Lapras. Players are also warned that Lapras possesses Perish Song, which when used, will render itself and the player's Pokémon sent out unable to battle in 3 turns, so players are strongly advised to save beforehand, turn off Autosave and catch Lapras as fast as possible. Throwing a Quick Ball immediately at the beginning of the battle is a good idea, while using the move Taunt is a good counter to Perish Song, as it disables all status moves for a few turns. |- |- |Item5%=Everstone}} |- |Item5%=Hard Stone|Item50%=Everstone}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item100%=Mystic Water}} |- 23